The invention relates to a ski-boot comprising a lower shell which is open essentially along its longitudinal centre line to the upper edge thereof at least in the bend and the instep region following thereon, and a cover means bridging the opening of the undershell.
In known ski-boots the front member which covers the bend and the instep is designed e.g. as a shield with folds, e.g. of the nature of a bellows, in order to facilitate bending down of the front portion in the forward inclined position of the skier or in the event of pressure of the foot against the front portion of the boot. This manner of constructing the front portion of the boot suffers from the disadvantage that when the boot is bent down in a forward direction, the fold regions press against one another and bulge laterally, whereby on the one hand the desired transmission of forces onto the undershell is unsatisfactory and on the other hand an unpleasant pressure is applied against the foot of the skier.